Depuis la nuit des temps
by Cath'a'pulte
Summary: S'il avait su qu'en retournant a Pourdlard, il ferait une rencontre qui changerait sa vie et bouleverserait celle de beaucoup d'autres, il y aurait peut être réfléchi a deux fois! Mais elle était formidable et il ne regretterait rien...Jamais. SB/OC
1. epilogue: Because I love you

La nuit des temps

_**La nuit des temps.**_

Depuis la nuit des temps, les hommes s'aiment et se déchirent…depuis la nuit des temps, les hommes s'aiment malgré les interdits…Et meurent les uns pour les autres….Depuis la nuit des temps… Les hommes s'aiment…

_Disclamer :_ rien ne m'appartient…sinon je serais millionnaire a l'heure qu'il est, sortirais avec les plus beaux males, m'habillerais avec les plus beaux habits, roulerait en Porsche Cayenne, aurait une villa a Lacanau et Londres…autant dire que décidément, tout ca n'est qu'a JKR. Snif… :'( que de rêves envolés…

_**Epilogue : because i love you !**_

Elle était délicieusement envoutante…allongée comme elle l'était, emmitouflée dans les couvertures. Seules quelques parcelles de sa peau étaient visibles. Peau laiteuse qu'il ne se lassait pas d'observer.

Le drap se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration et tout ce qu'il voulait faire en la regardant c'était de la couvrir de caresses et de baisers…

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un puisse lui faire cet effet la…et encore moins elle. Mais le fait est qu'elle le rendait fou. Et que désormais, il le savait, il ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle.

...

Elle se sentait bien. Plus que jamais, une sensation de plénitude était présente. Présente dans son corps et dans tout son être. Elle était entière, vivante. Pour la première fois, elle n'avait plus besoin de faux semblants, de leurres, de mensonges et de tromperie.

Avec lui, elle pouvait être elle et a cela elle pouvait décidemment que lui en être reconnaissante.

D'être la pour elle, d'avoir été la pour elle. Et de continuer a l'être…elle l'espérait.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre, elle s'en rendait compte.

Désormais, il lui était impensable de se passer de lui.

...

Ce matin-la, elle se réveilla au contact de doux baisers posés au creux de son cou. Une douce chaleur s'insinua dans son corps. Comment de simples baisers pouvaient ils la rendre aussi vulnérable ? Elle, que jamais rien n'avait pu la toucher ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais ne chercha pas à comprendre non plus. Elle se laissa guider par son souffle chaud, ses mains habiles qui glissaient sur son corps, ses baisers voluptueux qui se faisaient de plus en plus ardant… Elle fondait sous ses caresses, elle perdait la raison près de son corps.

« Black, arrête ça tu veux ? » _Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter ?_

Seul un rire contenu lui répondit. Il continua ces caresses, avec un empressement plus accentué.

« Black, tu vas me foutres en retard. On n'est pas tous comme toi je te rappelle ! » _Oh oui…ca poserait moins de problèmes…_

« Laisse toi porter Meryl…qu'est ce que tu peux être têtu…c'est si difficile de profiter ? »

« Black tu sais bien que je peux pas me permettre d'être en retard pour tes beaux yeux ! »

« Tu trouves aussi qu'ils sont magnifiques ? Beaucoup de femmes me le disent aussi… »

En guise de réponse elle se contenta de lui mettre un coup dans l'épaule.

« Jalouse ? »

« Plutôt crever black… » _Et pourtant…_

Il la regarda quelque seconde. Et plus que jamais elle se sentit fondre. Et sans ciller elle le défiait de la narguer encore… Il sourit

« Tu es belle.. ! »

Elle perdit immédiatement toute sa superbe, et devient cramoisie à l' instant. Attendris, il posa d'abord ces lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement. Elle savourait ce moment, consciente qu'il serait bientôt l'heure de se séparer. Elle se détacha alors à regret de lui mais d'un mouvement brusque, il happa de nouveau ses lèvres, avec une impatience non dissimulée, une ardeur non contenue.

« Faut vraiment que j'y aille » arriva t'elle péniblement a dire.

Mais il ne sembla pas comprendre…et même s'il l'avait compris, il ne sembla pas vouloir obtempérer…il grogna.

« Black lâche moi ! » elle le repoussa d'un ultime effort et commença à sortir du lit…

« Meryl cesse de jouer la gamine tu veux ! »

« Et toi arrête de faire le pervers incompris en manque libidineuse Black ! »

« Il y a tout un tas de filles qui rêverait de tester mon manque libidineux tu sais Meryl ! »

« Ne te gène surtout pas. »

Elle était en colère. Il l'avait mise en boule. Comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton ! Personne ne parlait sur ce ton à Jordan Meryl bon sang ! Et encore moins ! Surtout pas Sirius Black !

Elle lui ferait ravaler tout cet égo qui finirait par le tuer asphyxier…

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle commença a s'imaginer sa mort dans d'atroces souffrances, le ridiculiser pour oser penser ne serait que 5 secondes a aller batifoler dans les bras de greluches, plus débiles les unes que les autres, elle l'obligerait a se coucher au sol pour quémander son pardon, qu'elle ne lui donnera jamais, elle le forcera a sauter dans le lac pour se venger de l'affront subi…

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il sourit.

« Je t'aime Meryl »

…Alors ca…

Elle sourit…

Elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle était folle de lui.


	2. chapitre 1: a beginning

_**Chapitre 1 : « A beginning »**_

« James ! Vieux t'es là ? »

« Ouais entre ! Je suis dans le salon ! « Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

« Je peux toujours m'en aller… »

« Raconte pas de bêtise sale scroutt ! Je me demandais juste ce qu'un apollon de ta trempe vient faire chez les nobles Potter un samedi soir ! »

« Heureux de voir que tu admets enfin ma carrure de dieu grec Potter ! … Je suis passé pour t'annoncer une grande nouvelle mon pote… »

OoOoOoooOoOoOooOoOOOOOOoOoOooooO

Jordan avait toujours été une jeune fille a part. Déjà quand elle était petite, tout le monde la considérait comme spéciale. On la respectait, la choyait et c'est vrai que quelque part, elle ne s'en était jamais plainte…au contraire.

En réalité Jordan était parfaitement consciente de son statut, et jamais une seule fois elle avait refusé toute l'attention qu'on lui portait…au fil des années, elle avait appris a vivre avec…ou devrait on dire…en profiter et en jouer.

Jordan était l'unique héritière d'une longue lignée anglaise. Ces ancêtres s'étaient fait un nom, en tenant sur le plan politique de places de choix. Chacun dans la communauté sorcière les respectait pour ce qu'il était, leur décision mais aussi leur grand pouvoir…surtout leur grand pouvoir.

Personne ne voulait ce mettre a dos cette illustre famille, tellement influente.

Chacun les enviait et Jordan, ça aussi, en était consciente.

Depuis sa plus tendre, on lui avait inculqué tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur sa famille, ce qu'elle devait maitriser.

Oui on pouvait le dire, elle était fière de cette dernière.

Oui on pouvait le dire, Jordan était bien la digne représentante de cette longue famille : puissante, froide, mais si intelligente.

……

« Dès que j'appellerais vote nom, vous avancerez ! Je placerais alors le choixpeau sur votre tête et celui-ci désignera votre maison ! »

Jordan était assise a sa table…Elle attendait avec impatience la fin de la répartition qui s'annonçait déjà aussi longue que toutes les autres… Même la sienne ne lui avait pas paru extraordinaire. En arrivant a poudlard la première fois, elle savait déjà dans quel maison elle serait, avec qui elle serait, et même les nouveaux qui lui enseigneraient les cours…c'était tellement prévisible que la seule chose qu'elle attendait s'était de rejoindre son lit.

Elle regardait les premières années… tous semblaient terrifiés mais émerveillés. La encore, Jordan soupira. Quand allait-elle voir des premières années qui ne soient pas aussi pathétique ?

Elle se souvenait encore qu'a son entrée a poudlard, il y avait maintenant 7 ans, son seul objectif était de montrer a tous qu'elle était la meilleure, et que désormais, c'est elle qui serait influente, même sur les plus agées !

« Voici une nouvelle année qui commence. … »

Jordan avait décroché ! Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la répartition avait stoppé, avait snobé tous ces camarades qui n'avaient eu de cesse d'attirer son attention.

« … Bienvenue a tous les anciens et toutes les premières années, qui je l'espère, vont vivre ici, 7 années où poudlard deviendra comme une seconde famille, un endroit où… »

Décidemment, ce vieillard n'en finirait jamais de ces grands discours…Vieux sénile ! Il lui avait toujours semblé, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, que dumbledore était un homme totalement fou, ayant vaincu un mage noir certes. Mais elle s'était toujours demandé si Grindelwald n'était pas totalement défoncé ce jour la…a croire que de nos jours, on considérait n'importe qui comme héro…

Prenez Fawcett par exemple, ce prof de vol, depuis qu'il avait sauvé le petit Amaury de sa chute de balai (à moins d'un mètre rappelons le) tout le monde l'avait considéré comme une sorte de héro vivant…

Bon d'accord, admettons le, il est carrément sexy, mais considérant qu'il n'a qu'un demi petit pois en guise de cerveau, c'est à se demander comment il fait pour aligner une phrase entière et cohérente… (Je n'ai jamais pu constater mais il semblerait qu'il y arrive…)

Quoiqu'il en soit, dumbledore en était toujours à son discours… Et Jordan commençait vraiment à s'impatienter Elle allait mourir d'hypoglycémie s'il continuait comme ca….

« Avant de vous laisser manger… »

La, elle allait faire un drame, manger la main de son voisin, arracher la tète de dumby et la faire rôtir a la brochette…(elle avait tellement faim…)

« J'aimerais vous présenter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Veuillez accueillir chaleureusement Sirius Black ! »

Alors que la plupart des filles de poudlard tombait dans les pommes, hurlait de joie, montait leur jupes jusqu'aux oreilles, bavait a en transformer la grande salle en piscine municipal, Jordan se dit que décidemment cette année ne pouvait pas mieux commencer ...


	3. Chapter 2 new day is gone

La nuit des temps 3

_Bonjour! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic!_

_Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient a part peut être Jordan Meryl !_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapter 3: New day is gone.**

5h27… Il faisait encore nuit. Aucun son ne filtrait dans la chambre. Dans quelques heures, le dortoir serait en effervescence et pourtant à l'heure actuelle…ce dernier était plongé dans un silence des plus complets. Seuls les bruits réguliers des respirations des occupantes de la pièce venaient trancher ce calme.

Pourtant, quelqu'un ne dormait pas comme elle aurait du. Jordan était allongé dans son lit. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait le plafond d'un air ennuyé. Dans une heure ou deux, il lui faudrait se lever. Elle devrait alors supporter une année de plus, entourée d'individus aussi inintéressants qu'incapables. Elle soupira.

A poudlard, Jordan n'avait que très peu d'amis. Elle en avait certes. Et était entourée de beaucoup de personnes, a commencer par ses camarades de dortoir. Pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire que ces dernières étaient considérées comme des amies proches… Il y avait du respect certes. Mais de l'amitié… ? Jordan n'avait jamais considéré les autres comme de potentiel amis. Son père ne lui avait-il pas appris que l'amitié pouvait nous mener à notre perte ? Que l'amitié pouvait nous faire plus mal que la haine ? Que la peine serait plus grande ? Que la peine était le caractère des faibles ?

Jordan n'était pas faible. Et elle se refusait à l'être ! Elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à être forte et elle ne comptait pas aujourd'hui mettre cet objectif de coté ! Quoiqu'il lui en coute !

En réalité, elle n'avait considéré qu'une seule personne comme son ami. Mais celui-ci avait quitté l'école il y avait quelques années et depuis, il ne lui envoyait que très peu de nouvelles sur sa vie…Elle ne s'en formalisait pas…après tout, n'était elle pas, elle aussi, fautive ?

7h30… Jordan se leva en douceur de son lit. Elle ne se rendormirait pas. Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour se préparer à cette première journée.

Elle semblait si ennuyée par ce qu'elle faisait. Rien ne se reflétait dans ces grands yeux verts que la lassitude. Après s'être préparée, elle sortie en vitesse de son dortoir avant de se faire interpeller par ses camarades qui commençaient déjà à se réveiller.

Ne s'attardant pas dans sa salle commune, elle se dirigea prestement dans la grande salle pour espérer manger tranquillement.

En chemin, seuls les événements de la veille lui étaient a l'esprit. Après l'annonce du nouveau professeur de DCFM, la plupart des filles de l'école n'avait cessé de papoter à propos de Sirius black (« l'apollon, le dieu grec, faisant parti des maraudeuuuuuuuurs !! Mais siiii souviens toi ! Il m'a souri un jour ! »). Ca lui avait limite couper l'appétit. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, et cela ne datait pas de longtemps puisqu'il avait quitté poudlard seulement 3 ans auparavant, Elle n'avait jamais pu supporter Ce black !

Toujours si arrogant, si fière et tellement égocentrique ! Oh bien sur, Jordan n'apparaissait pas si différent de black mais il en était ainsi et bien que le conflit ne fût pas ouvertement prononcé, il n'en fut pas moins présent !

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle en était a ces pensées quand elle fut rejointe a sa table par une fille de son année.

« Salut Meryl » _ Le salut était bref, tranchant de la part de cette petite brune aux yeux d'acier_

« O'Neill » _Elle la salua d'un seul coup de tête et en retourna a son déjeuné_

Quiconque aurait assisté à cet échange aurait pu penser que les deux jeunes filles ne s'appréciaient pas…Et pourtant, O'Neill, Patty de son prénom, était une de celle que Jordan considérait comme une amie. Le père de cette dernière avait, fut un temps, fait parti du magenmagot du ministère et c'est comme ca que leur parents avaient fait connaissance, les poussant par la même occasion à se côtoyer.

Elle était intelligente, éduquée et de bonne famille. Pas encombrante, et directe. Oui Jordan l'aimait bien.

Elles ne se mêlaient pas de la vie de l'autre, ne portait pas de jugement, bien ou mal…Elles s'appréciaient, oui…à leur façon !

« Voila vos emplois du temps ! »

Le préfet de cette année de leur maison avait été nommé préfet en chef. Une première depuis une vingtaine d'année. Et là encore, il apparaissait a Meryl que ces amis étaient bien choisi : digne, doué, indépendant…ca lui suffisait.

Jordan n'avait pas été nommé préfète mais étant la capitaine de son équipe de quidditch, sans doute les professeurs avaient ils estimé que deux fonctions n'étaient peut être pas facile a gérer l'année des Aspic. Sans doute avaient-ils raison…en réalité elle s'en fichait.

« On commence par quoi ? » _Patty lui avait parlé depuis sa place un œil dans sa direction._

« Apparemment ils ont voulu nous achever dès le lundi matin… ! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La veille, quand il avait été présenté, il s'était senti comme trois ans auparavant quand la plupart de ses condisciples étaient a ses pieds ne serait ce que pour un sourire…

Ca l'avait fait doucement rire. Rien n'avait changé ! A poudlard (et ailleurs ne cessait il de se rappeler) il lui suffisait de jeter un seul sourire pour que les filles tombent a ces pieds.

Ne lui restait plus que prendre une pelle pour les ramasser…et il en faisait ce qu'il souhaitait !

On l'avait souvent insulté de goujat pendant ces études, et pourtant, elles se pressaient toutes a ses pieds… qu'importe les réputations qu'il se trainait, si elles avaient la possibilité de se faire bien voir, elles le faisaient…Et quelle fierté pour elles que d'être passé aux mains de Sirius Black !

Sirius souriait seul dans ses appartements en se remémorant ces souvenirs. Les autres maraudeurs l'avaient souvent charrié à ce propos durant leur scolarité, Lily en était folle et ne cessait de lui dire de grandir. Pourtant il restait fidèle a lui-même et depuis sa sortie du collège, sa réputation n'était que très peu différente de la réalité…

Voyant l'heure approchant, il se prépara en vitesse, pris un rapide déjeuné et fila a sa première heure de cour.

Les 7ème années de Serpentards et de Griffondors étaient déjà installés _(« les choses ne changent pas… » Pensa t il)_ Et il se mit devant la classe pour se présenter.

« Bonjour a tous ! Vous me connaissez sans doute : je suis votre nouveau professeur de DCFM pour votre dernière année ici et j'attends de vous que vous soyez le plus investi possible durant ce cours…je ne tolérerais en aucun cas que… Mademoiselle je vous dérange ? » _Cette dernière tourna lentement son regard vers lui._

« Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez à raconter d'aussi palpitant à votre voisine qui mérite que vous me coupiez ? » _La jeune fille en question continuait de le fixer de ces yeux verts_

« Bien ! Puisqu'apparemment vous n'avez… »

« En réalité j'étais entrain de me demander comment une personne aussi vaniteuse que vous avez pu devenir professeur a poudlard ? Comment un individu, pour ne pas dire autre chose, comme vous, on vous connait ca vous le savez ! Peut nous faire la moral en nous disant de nous taire et d'être investi dans un cours d'un professeur qui n'a eu de cesse, bien sur !, de se comporter en gentleman vis-à-vis de notre maison durant toute sa scolarité !? Expliquez-moi, je reste dans le flou…professeur ! » _Elle n'avait pas pris sa respiration et pourtant son visage restait aussi impassible_

Sirius la détailla. La jeune fille devant lui était brune. Ces cheveux disciplinés lui tombaient sur ses épaules délicates, et encadraient un doux visage marqué par de grands yeux verts…assortis à son uniforme. Serpentard. Elle ne cessait de l'observer, attendant patiemment une réponse de sa part qui ne daignait pas sortir…

Ses longs cils surplombant ces yeux lui donnaient un air fier et buté. Et son sourcil quelque peu haussé soulignait ce trait de sarcasme perçant dans sa voix.

« Vous êtes miss ? »

« Meryl ! Jordan Meryl »

« Bien ! Et bien Jordan Meryl aura l'immense honneur de participer a ce qu'elle appelle le caractère gentleman de ma personne vendredi soir quand elle passera sa retenu ici ! »

Sirius sourit intérieurement. Décidemment, poudlard avait toujours été un endroit où les jolies filles avaient élues domiciles. Etrange d'ailleurs qu'il ne se rappelle pas de cette fille, jolie comme elle était.

S'il n'avait pas été son professeur…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOooOo**

A 10h, elle avait déjà reçu une colle de la part de ce black de malheur ! A 15h, mac gonagall lui avait demandé de se taire, suite aux reproches incessants que Jordan n'arrêtaient pas dénoncer sur son nouveau professeur.

Quand il fut l'heure de revenir dans sa chambre le soir même, Jordan était agitée. De toute façon dès que black était dans les parages, elle perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs ! Il l'insupportait et son degré de haine était tel qu'elle se serait levée pour le frapper si elle n'avait pas été bien éduquée !

En plus de la lourde charge de travail que chaque professeur leur avait donné, elle avait été collée, remise à sa place…

Décidemment, cette année s'annonçait mal…. !


	4. chapitre 3: I'm a looser

Bonjour a tous…me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre de « Depuis la nuit des temps »…

_Bonjour a tous…me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de « Depuis la nuit des temps »…_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous me laisserez plein de gentilles reviews…._

_Je pense que c'est à peu près tout…_

_See you soon then !_

_La chanson écoutée pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre est « __On hell of a party__ » de Air._

**Chapitre 3 : I'm a Looser...**

Sa semaine s'était déroulée comme toutes les autres années…d'un ennui mortel. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle avait exaspéré ses camarades, mais surtout patty a qui elle parlait le plus, a propos du comportement exécrable de black en début de semaine.

Oh bien sur elle était consciente que vis-à-vis d'un professeur, parler de cette manière n'était pas correct mais quand elle l'avait entendu parler de cette façon, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire part de ses remarque acerbes a patty. Une patty qui ne pipait mot, ne hochant la tête que lorsque le discours de Jordan se faisait trop virulent pour être discret.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette semaine avait été éprouvante…et ce par la faute de ce nouveau bouffond'or…ou professeur. Pour Jordan cela était évidemment du pareil au même.

« A quelle heure tu dois partir ? » _Patty._

Elles étaient toutes les deux sur une des grandes banquettes de leur salle commune en train de discuter. Chose assez rare mais ce soir la, le besoin pour elles deux de se voir s'était fait assez fort, et l'une et l'autre, d'un commun accord avaient décidé de se donner du temps pour pouvoir parler de ce dont elles avaient envie…

Elles en étaient à papoter de johanson, le nouveau prétendant de patty, quand cette dernière avait posé la question.

Jordan soupira…Fallait il vraiment qu'elle y aille ? Ne pouvait elle pas juste rester là, assise confortablement sur ce canapé vert, et parler avec patty de choses aussi inutiles qu'amusantes ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et esquissa un sourire…

« Il y a 20 minutes… »

N.T

S'il avait imaginé que le boulot de professeur pouvait a ce point être éreintant, il aurait peut être réfléchi a deux fois avant de leur jouer ses meilleurs blagues dans sa jeunesse…il sourit en se remémorant ses meilleures farces.

En fin de compte, peut être que non…Ces souvenirs restaient parmi ses plus mémorables !

La encore il sourit et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de bain adjacente a sa chambre. Se déshabillant, il se glissa dans le bain, qu'il s'était fait couler. Il soupira de bien être. Il allait enfin pouvoir se détendre et ne plus penser a cette première semaine.

Il n'avait cessé de reprendre chacun de ses élèves un à un pour qu'ils soient plus performants, qu'ils donnent le meilleur d'eux même.

Certaines premières années avaient même fondu en larme, lorsque, pour la troisième fois consécutives, il leur avait qu'elles n'arriveraient a rien si elles continuaient sur ce chemin la.

Le professeur mac gonagall n'avait que très moyennement apprécié, on s'en doute. Surtout en apprenant que la plupart d'entre eux faisaient parti de la maison des serpentards…

A cette pensée, Sirius éclata de rire. Non, il était certain qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis trois ans. Les serpentards resteront à jamais pour lui qu'une bande de mangemorts exécrables en devenir…quoiqu'on en dise.

Sortant prestement de son bain, il s'entoura d'une serviette et retourna dans la pièce centrale où il y enfila quelques vêtements décontractés et attendit, allongée sur son lit.

L'inconvénient d'être ici, a poudlard, c'est qu'il ne voyait que très peu les maraudeurs et lily. Bon il lui arrivait de temps à autre de parler à James par miroir mais ce dernier était occupé avec son travail d'auror, l'ordre et surtout avec son fils…

Sirius n'aurait jamais imaginé que son frère de cœur puisse être père aussi tôt…et pourtant quand ce dernier lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il n'avait pu que se réjouir et lui hurler qu'il serait le parrain de cette petite canaille. Oui Sirius était heureux pour lui. Et quand il avait tenu dans ses bras, quelques jours auparavant, ce petit être, il s'était dit que cela n'aurait pas pu être autrement dans la vie de son meilleur ami.

Il devait bien avouer que la semaine, il n'y pensait rarement, trop occupé a martyriser….euh enseigner a ses élèves mas le soir venu, quand il était de nouveau seul dans ses appartements, la solitude et l'ennui le gagnait peu et a peu…Et tout ce qu'il espérait alors, était de les rejoindre.

Pour chasser ses idées noires, Sirius regarda sa montre : 19H53. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il daigna enfin se lever. Ce soir, il serait en retenu avec cette fille, et aux vues de son caractère, il se dit que cela n'allait pas être de tout repos…bien au contraire.

Cette élève l'avait tourmenté toute cette semaine. La connaissait il ? Elle avait l'air de le détester…et pourtant il ne lui semblait pas être sorti avec elle. Quelles raisons aurait elle de le faire ? Bon soit ! Il détestait les serpentards et ceux la le lui rendant bien, il n'y avait peut être pas de vrai raison…mais quand même…

Et puis, pourquoi ne l'avait il pas remarqué pendant sa scolarité ? Elle n'était pas nouvelle, et surtout était plutôt belle. Comment avait il pu passer a coté, lui qui avait la réputation du don juan des 70's à poudlard ?

Secouant la tête pour s'enlever son visage de l'esprit, Sirius partit en direction de sa salle de classe.

20H04. Parfait ! Elle arriverait d'ici peu…ou mieux encore, elle patientait déjà…

N.T

Patty souffla. Décidemment, Jordan était exaspérante ! Bien sur, elle l'aimait beaucoup, on pouvait même dire qu'elles étaient meilleures amies…mais elle ne pouvait pour autant pas valoriser le coté « bon caractère » de sa camarades. Il y avait même certain jour où elle ne se serait pas gêner pour lui balancer une enclume sur son jolie minois si c'était le seul moyen de la faire taire…Surtout sur une affaire aussi futile !

« Ca va faire 3 ans ! Et au final, Il n'a rien fait pour te prouver le contraire ! Tu le sais aussi bi….. »

« On ne parle pas de lui là mais de Black Patty ! » _Jordan s'était redressée vivement le temps de parler et lui jetait un regard acerbe._

« Il n'empêche que si tu le détestes autant, c'est parce qu'il l'a préféré a toi ! Mais surtout parce que Black l'a toujours dit ! »

« La FERME patty ! Quoique tu en dises, Black restera à jamais un abruti congénital ! Non seulement parce qu'objectivement, s'en est un…mais aussi parce qu'il n'a jamais eut plus de deux neurones pour agir intelligemment… »

Patty n'insista pas plus « Si c'est ce que tu crois… »

Jordan se détourna alors d'elle et sortit en trombe de la salle commune pour rejoindre sa retenu.

Non ! Patty disait vraiment que des bêtises…Il était impressionnant de voir à quel point elle pouvait être stupide quand elle s'y mettait !

Après tout, si black était stupide, qu'est ce qu'elle y pouvait ? Pourquoi Le mêler dans cette histoire….Et surtout une histoire avec Sirius Black ! C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup appréciés, mais si elle le détestait, ce n'était pas par rapport à lui !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et se retrouva, là, au milieu du corridor. Figée…Elle resta plantée quelques minutes, réfléchissant aux paroles de son amie. Se pouvait il qu'elle le déteste a cause de lui ? Le détestait elle pour cela ?...non…c'était ridicule ! Et pourtant une partie d'elle-même lui soufflait que patty n'avait peut être pas si tord que cela ! ET plus que tout autre chose, c'est cela qui l'énervait.

Elle reprit sa marche. En colère ! Non ! Elle détestait black simplement pour ce qu'il était ! C'est à dire rien ! Il n'était rien pour elle que du néant ! C'était un idiot, pathétique et pitoyable qui blessait tout le monde, se moquant de leur sentiment pour son propre plaisir pervers ! Un imbécile de griffondor qui n'avait cessé d'attaquer sa maison alors qu'elle en était sur, compter jusqu'à 3 se révélerait tache impossible pour cette abruti !...Pitoyable ! Il était pitoyable.

Se le martelant, elle finit par arriver devant la porte de la salle. 20H35. Bon ça aurait pu être pire. Elle frappa. Un coup...puis deux. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle envisagea un instant de retourna a sa salle commune, mais finalement elle pénétra dans la classe.

Là, assis sur le bureau, l'ai passablement énervé, Sirius pointait sa baguette dans sa direction.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, sa propre baguette se retrouvait dans les mains de son professeur et elle entreprit un vol plané qui la projeta contre la porte.

Jordan grogna…Sirius sourit.

« J'espère que ma galanterie vous plait autant qu'à moi-même ! » _il avait haussé un sourcil ce qui lui donnait un air sadique._

« Pas autant que votre stupidité ! Bravo « professeur » vous venez de montrer une fois encore à quel point votre embauche est une mascarade et oh combine vous êtes fêlé de la baguette ! » _D'un mouvement souple de sa main gauche, Jordan fit revenir a elle sa baguette pendant qu'elle parlait._

« Vous êtes en retard » _Sirius en cacha sa surprise_

« Est-ce une raison pour frapper une élève ? »

« Je ne… »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, venant de vous, qui avez passé votre scolarité en retenu plus qu'en cours, les leçons de moral semblent bien mal placées ! » _Sirius claqua la langue._

« Miss Meryl, mettez vous en place ! Montrez moi comme ma stupidité n'a d'égal que votre intelligence ! » _Il esquissa un sourire narquois._

Jordan, quant à elle, ne perdit pas un seul instant et attaqua. Si on lui donnait la possibilité de rabattre le caquet de ce pseudo professeur, alors elle allait s'en donner a cœur joie ! Elle attaqua mais Sirius contra son sort d'un geste souple. Réattaquant par la suite, il en fut ainsi pendant de longues minutes où aucun d'eux ne voulait plier sous les coups de l'adversaire. Coups qui se montrait au fur et a mesure du duel de plus en plus féroces !

La charge monta d'un cran quand Meryl décida d'envoyer un sort de flamme. Sirius eut un peu plus de mal à éviter ce sort avec sa baguette mais réussit à l'esquiver à l'aide d'un nuage opaque. Nuage à travers lequel rien ne filtrait. Il en profita pour lui jeter un sort mais celle-ci ayant prévu l'attaque, elle se protégea avec une facilité déconcertante. Alors qu'un sort arrivait sur sa gauche, elle se décala le temps d'envoyer un sort de déflagration, qui n'eut pour finalité que d'exploser le bureau de son professeur en mille morceaux, sans voir l'éclair jaune qui fonçait droit sur elle.

Elle fut percutée de plein fouet par le flan. Sous la force du sort elle s'écroula sur la table qui éclata. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger son corps… Allongée sur le sol, Jordan gémit.

Quand elle entendit un murmure, difficilement, elle se releva.

« Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas à la hauteur de ce que vous prétendez miss Meryl » _Sa voix trancha dans le silence._

Elle planta son regard dans celui de black. La colère se faisait de plus en plus grande. Serrant sa baguette contre elle fortement, elle s'approcha de lui, le regard meurtrier. Et sans prévenir, elle lui colla un coup de poing magistral.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un minable Black ! Vous pensez peut être que vous valez quelque chose mais chaque chose que vous ferez tout au long de votre vie restera a jamais le reflet de ce que vous êtes et avez toujours été : Que de la pourriture ! Vous resterez toujours quelqu'un de méprisable, pitoyable et pathétique qui ne mérite même pas qu'on s'intéresse un tant soit peu à sa personne. Vous avez un tel ego surdimensionné qu'il vous empêche de remarquer à quel point vous êtes stupide ! Vous n'êtes rien ! Vous n'avez JAMAIS rien été : rejeté par votre famille, avec des amis sans qui vous ne valez pas plus qu'un scroutt a pétard….et encore un scroutt on arrive a le vendre !! Je ne peux pas vous voir en peinture ! Vous me faites pitié ! Pire vous me donnez envie de vomir !... »

Sans un regard en arrière, elle sortit de la salle à grande enjambée.

Sirius regardait la porte qu'elle venait de franchir et son regard se fit plus sombre. Qui qu'elle soit elle allait amèrement regretté de parler de cette façon a Sirius black. Elle le paierait…il s'en fit la promesse.


	5. Chapter 4 evrybody's got smthg to hide

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que méryl avait quitté sa retenue, une semaine qu'elle s'était battue avec son professeur, une semaine qu'elle l'avait gifflé

_Hello tout le monde (y'a t il au moins du monde?? Ooh)_

_J'espère que vous allez bien...Tellement bien que vous laisserez pleins de reviews…_

_Bref quoiqu'il en soit, je suis désolé si j'ai mis longtemps à poster mais…bon, j'ai essayé de faire des chapitres plus longs que d'habitude et d'approfondir les pensées des personnages pour plus les cerner…je ne sais pas si c'est réussi…dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Voila Je pense que c'est à peu près tout !_

_Le titre c'est une chanson des Beatles chantée par J.Lennon !_

_Mais ce n'est pas la chanson écoutée lors de l'écriture…_

_Ecout__ez plutôt « I don't wanna miss a thing » / "I want to tell you" / "I predict a riot" (pour la fin)_

_Enfin BREF!_

_BONNE LECTURE_

**Chapter**** 4: Everybody's got something to hide except me and my monkey.**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Meryl avait quitté sa retenue, une semaine qu'elle s'était battue avec son professeur, une semaine qu'elle l'avait giflé. Et Jordan avait passé cette longue semaine à réfléchir…seul.

Une semaine que Patty ne lui adressait plus la parole.

Oh bien sur Jordan avait depuis longtemps appris à être seul ! Elle avait appris à ne compter que sur elle-même.

Mais à cet instant présent, elle devait bien admettre que Patty lui manquait. Elles ne s'affichaient pas ensemble la plupart du temps et les gens ne s'imaginaient pas qu'elles pouvaient être proches l'une de l'autre, chacune mettant un point d'honneur a la discrétion.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte que c'était ridicule ! Ridiculement ridicule ! Patty lui manquait terriblement !

Elles n'avaient commencé qu'a véritablement se côtoyer qu'en 5ème année…après que tous ces problème n'aient commencé.

Il est vrai qu'elle l'a connaissait puisqu'elles partageaient le même dortoir mais leur amitié n'avait pu aboutir que suite a un été passé ensemble. (Leur parent ayant décidé de nouer des liens entre les deux familles).

Au début, elles s'étaient détestées, faisant toutefois bonne figure devant leur parent respectif. Trop différentes…Et puis…au fur et à mesure des semaines, elles avaient mis leur préjugé, leur rancœur de coté, et une vraie complicité s'était créée

Patty était tout le contraire de Jordan. Ouverte et positive lorsque Jordan préférait la solitude et le sarcasme, sociable à des millénaires de la froideur apparente de sa complice. Par ailleurs, Patty était une croqueuse d'homme. Et si Jordan ne l'avait pas considéré comme quelqu'un de génial, elle l'aurait surement comparé à Sirius black. Autant dire que ce n'était pas un compliment ! Pas de sentiment en somme…juste un grand besoin de divertissement !

Mais quoiqu'il en fût, ce jour là, alors que Jordan était assis contre un arbre proche du lac, elle se fit la réflexion que pour rien au monde, elle ne s'éloignerait de cette fille. Patty avait été là quand Jordan s'était retrouvée seule, sans lui demander d'explication, de compte…Evidemment, Jordan lui avait raconté par la suite mais Patty ne l'avait jamais pressé…avait patienté. Pour ça, elle lui en était reconnaissante !

Si son père voyait a quel point elle considérait Patty, il lui aurait surement dit de se méfier…peut être même lui aurait il lancé quelques remontrances indirectes…mais elle n'en avait que faire de tout cela !

Toute cette histoire était de sa faute. Entièrement sa faute à lui ! Si black ne l'avait pas collé, jamais elles n'auraient abouti a cette discussion ! Et merlin jamais elles ne se seraient plus parlées !

Jordan soupira…il faisait gris ce jour là, a croire que le temps s'était donné le mot avec son humeur. En face d'elle, le lac se plissait sous la force du vent. Quelques élèves le longeaient, flânant et discutant. Jamais Jordan ne s'était senti aussi seule. Elle aurait voulu faire n'importe quoi pour arranger ça… Mais quoi ?

A croire que le fait que Sirius black soit réapparu dans sa vie l'avait mise a fleur de peau, un état qu'elle avait chassé depuis longtemps mais qui se faisait un malin plaisir a revenir a la charge au moindre problème…Tout avait été chamboulé en quelques mois…Elle retient un grognement.

C'était décidé, elle irait s'excuser auprès de Patty pour son attitude…Elle avait beau dire…tout était de sa faute, sa faute a elle ! Et même s'il était plus simple de la rejeter sur l'incompétent qui lui servait de professeur…elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Patty avait raison au fond, et rien ne l'avait forcé à se défouler sur elle.

Elle ferma les yeux.

« Que fais tu assise là toute seule Meryl ? » _Le garçon, puisque c'en était un…était grand, brun…_

« Je joue a saute licorne…ca se voit non Doyle ? »

Le dénommé Doyle ria mais ne perdit pas pour autant son air concerné. Il s'assit tout contre Meryl contre l'arbre et se tourna dans sa direction. Elle avait toujours les yeux clos, la tête légèrement penché vers l'arrière.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jordan ? » _Il lui donna une légère pression sur le bras._

Jordan daigna alors ouvrir les yeux, doucement. Elle ne tourna pas son visage vers lui, pourtant, elle sentait son regard chocolat sur elle. Inquiet...oui il l'était sans doute. Elle souffla.

« Rien Marius ! »_ il la fixa alors d'un air sceptique, haussant ses sourcils charnus._

Pendant quelques secondes, Jordan ne dit rien…Marius toujours la fixant. Puis soudainement, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Patty ne m'adresse plus la parole » _elle avait aussitôt détourné le regard mais attendait une réponse._

« Oh… » « La grande solitaire Jordan Meryl serait elle en train de me dire qu'elle a besoin des autres ? » Les bras en signe de victoire.

« La ferme mar' » Elle mit son menton dans le creux de sa paume « Je crois que j'ai agit en véritable idiote !...Non ne dis rien ! »

Marius Doyle ne dit rien mais l'ombre d'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. D'un geste de la main, il l'incita à continuer.

« Je…elle m'a di mes quatre vérités…et bon…je l'ai envoyé promener ! Elle avait raison, j'avais tord ! »

Il l'attira contre lui et lui baisa la tempe.

« Jo…Tu sais, Patty tient à toi ! Et elle sait que toi aussi ! Votre manège de « je t'aime ne m'approche pas ! » est a bout je crois. C'est totalement puéril. Patty a toujours été la...et toi, même si tu ne l'avoues pas, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle ! A quoi ca t'avance de faire comme si elle n'était qu'une connaissance alors qu'elle est bien plus ? Avant qu'elle n'ait répondu, il avait filé.

Marius avait le don de la faire réfléchir. C'était le préfet en chef de poudlard : un serpentard. Jordan l'appréciait beaucoup. Et elle était amie avec lui depuis longtemps. Sa deuxième année a vrai dire, si elle se souvenait bien. Leur professeur de potion, monsieur slughorn, les avait mis en binôme pour le reste de l'année… Il s'était révélé très doué et Jordan avait appris à le respecter et l'apprécier. Depuis qu'elle trainait avec Patty, elle n'avait plus trop l'occasion d'être en sa compagnie mais leur amitié était toujours présente.

Et Marius n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi perspicace.

Se levant, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée d'une démarche lourde. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Patty. Ca avait assez duré ! A cette heure ci, les élèves devaient être dans la grande salle. Elle décida de s'y rendre.

**N&T**

« Elle ne perd rien pour attendre cette môme ! »

« Tu sais que tu n'as que 3 ans de plus et a en croire ce que tu m'en dis…elle n'a pas l'air d'être une novice. Oh ! Et elle te connait ! »

« Et bien vas y ! Rajoute en mon vieux ! Je te le dis, cette fille est une vraie plaie…Et si je ne trouve rien pour me venger… »

« Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? »

« Elle s'appelle J… » _Des coups frappés a la porte_. « Oh James, je dois te laisser vieux désolé, je te recontacte après ! »

Jetant le miroir sur le lit en toute hâte, il fila ensuite vers la porte de ses appartements, qu'il ouvrit vivement. Le professeur mac Gonagall se trouvait là, l'air tendu.

« Bonjour professeur ! Que puis donc pour vous ? » _Il avait un grand sourire._

« Oh cessez avec cela black ! Je venais vous demander quelque chose…une…faveur ! »

« Et bien allez y »

« Bien ! Comme vous le savez, l'équipe de quidditch que Mr Potter a laissé en partant est loin de ce que l'on peut appeler de brillant. J'aimerais savoir si cela vous intéresserait de gérer l'équipe…pas en tant qu'entraineur, cela va de soi…mais en tant que ...conseiller dirons nous…Qu'en pensez vous ?

Sirius ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir et accepta. Il allait diriger l'équipe de griffondor. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, elle n'était pas très fameuse depuis le départ de James. Mais qu'importe, il les ferait travailler jour et nuit s'il le fallait.

Il sortit de ses appartements le cœur détourné de ses soucis. Il décida de faire un petit tour dans le château avant le repas.

Ce château lui avait manqué. Il faisait froid, tout était gris mais jamais il n'aurait voulu connaitre autre chose que poudlard. Ce château s'était révélé comme une seconde maison pour lui. Ou plutôt une première maison puisqu'il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré la maison des black comme la sienne. Ils y étaient loin de la guerre, des problèmes, de la réalité…

S'y retrouver était un peu étrange alors qu'il l'avait quitté depuis 3 ans (« il y était professeur désormais par merlin… ») mais les sensations qu'il éprouvait restaient inchangées.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans le parc par une des grandes fenêtres, il esquissa un sourire. Combien de pleine lunes, les maraudeurs avaient ils passés ensemble ? (« James a surement du compter… ! »)

Çà et là, des jeunes trainaient encore. Dans quelques minutes, tous se rendront dans la grande salle pour le diner mais chacun voulait, malgré le mauvais temps, profiter du dernier jour de weekend.

Sous l'arbre des maraudeurs, se trouvait une jeune fille. Il n'arrivait pas à la distinguer clairement. Ainsi il décida de descendre dans l'aile du dessous. Quand il arriva à la fenêtre la plus proche de l'arbre, longeant par là, d'innombrables couloirs, bordés d'armures rouillées, il redirigea son regard vers leur arbre. La jeune fille avait été rejointe par un garçon plutôt pas mal d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Sans doute aurait il eu de la concurrence s'il avait été plus vieux.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune homme parlait à la jeune fille qui gardait obstinément les yeux fermés.

Ils étaient a serpentard, il le voyait bien à leurs uniformes. Et pourtant, pour on ne sait quelles raisons, Sirius continuait de regarder la scène sous ses yeux.

Quand la jeune fille tourna son visage vers son ami, le visage de Sirius pris un air étonné. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Et a en croire la personne qu'il voyait, merlin devait sacrément lui en vouloir pour la mettre sur son chemin a chaque couloir. Jordan Meryl.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un…quelqu'un d'aussi banale qui plus est….il n'allait pas du tout ensemble. Quand le garçon se pencha sur Jordan (« sans doute pour l'embrasser ») il se recula…et partit vers la grande salle….Après tout, il était l'heure de diner…non ?

**N&T**

Elle passa les lourdes portes, jeta un coup d'œil à sa table. Patty y mangeait seule, le regard dans le vide. Elle tenait dans sa main une miche de pain qu'elle broyait inconsciemment.

Regardant Marius a la dérobée, elle s'avança vers elle et s'assit en face. Patty ne leva les yeux dans sa direction que quelques minutes plus tard, sans toutefois ouvrir la bouche.

« Je suis désolée » _Cette phrase fut prononcée simultanément._

Les jeunes filles se fixaient maintenant l'air incrédule. Avaient-elles bien entendu ce qu'elles avaient entendu ?

« Non Patty !... Excuse-MOI ! Je…je n'aurais pas du t'envoyer balader…tu n'avais PAS tord et… »

« JORDAN ! Arrête ! C'est moi ! Ce n'était pas mes affaires et franchement je n'aurais pas du m'en mêler. Regarde où a nous a mené ! »

Avant qu'elle ne recommence a parler, Jordan sut que c'était le moment ou jamais.

« Ecoute Patty ! Tu avais raison de me dire ce que tu pensais ! Je…C'est moi qui suis trop butée pour admettre que j'avais tord ! Tu es ma meilleure amie et j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses ! »

Elle avait di cette phrase froidement, d'un air détaché mais au fond, elle attendait la réponse anxieusement. Pour simple réponse, Patty pressa la main de Jordan dans la sienne quelques instant avec l'ébauche d'un sourire. Puis elle redevint stoïque.

« Ton avis m'intéresse aussi beaucoup Jo ' »

Tournant la tête vers Marius qui les observait, celui-ci leur fit un clin d'œil.

**N&T**

Il observait depuis la table professorale, les deux filles de serpentard qui se faisaient face. Il s'était demandé cette semaine la raison pour laquelle elles ne se parlaient plus… Sa motivation était purement professionnelle bien sur… pourquoi d'autre ? Il tourna quelque seconde ses yeux vers la droite (Nda : comme quand on réfléchit)

Quoiqu'il en soit, elles semblaient s'être réconciliées…peut être que Meryl daignerait alors lui reparler…il s'en fichait de toute façon !

« Votre attention s'il vous plait ! »

Dumbledore s'était levé et élèves et professeurs l'écoutaient désormais avec attention.

« Comme chaque année, aura lieu le tournois de quidditch qui opposera les 4 maisons de poudlard. Les dates seront affichés d'ici la fin de la semaine sur le tableau d'affichage a l'entrée de la grande salle ! Veuillez encourager les nouveaux ou anciens capitaines : De griffondor : Andrew mcdowell, de Serdaigle : Peter Thomas, De poufsouffle, retrouver Elishia Konesky et enfin de serpentard : Jordan Meryl… »

Ainsi, l'équipe qu'il allait entrainer serait contre cette gamine. Il sourit. Il lui ferait mordre la poussière.

**N&T**

Les semaines avaient repris leur cours calmement pour la plupart des élèves. Une petite routine s'était installée pour chacun d'eux : dodo, cours, repas, devoir, dodo… Personne ne semblait s'en plaindre…pourtant…

« Je m'ennuie ! »

Deux ricanements se firent entendre. Patty et Marius étaient assis sur une table prés de la cheminée, discutant de choses et d'autres, quand Jordan, arrivant de nulle part, s'étala de tout son long sur un des nombreux canapés de velours vert, de leur salle commune.

« Et bien dis moi ! C'est un cri qui vient du cœur ! Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ? » _Marius._

Jordan tourna un œil dans la direction de son ami, les bras derrière la tête.

« Si tu continues, je te fais bouffer ce qui te sert de langue Doyle ! »

« Oh, dois-je rayer ton nom de ma liste de mâle ? » _Patty avait pris un air curieux…et boudeur._

« J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac pour empêcher ça Patty » _Il lui fit un clin d'œil_.

« Hum…c'est bon ? Je ne vous dérange pas ? (« maintenant que tu le dis… ») Vous voulez que je vous laisse le canapé ? »

« …oui…pourquoi pas ? »

Jordan regardait ses amis un à un dans l'espoir de découvrir un sourire ironique mais non. Rien, Nada, niet...

Bon OK ! Il était de notoriété publique que Patty sautait sur tout ce qui ressemblait à un homme mais Marius !... Bon elle devait admettre qu'il était braiment beau garçon…vraiment beau garçon ! Mais Patty, Sa meilleure amie, et Marius, SON meilleur ami...s'ils sortaient ensemble ? Elle se placerait où elle, dans l'histoire ?

Et puis si Patty plaquait Marius comme tous les autres avant lui, comment pourrait elle le consoler sans être contre Patty ? Argh…non décidemment, leur flirt n'était Vraiment PAS une bonne idée !

Elle releva les yeux qu'elle avait baissés vers ses amis et ce qu'elle y trouva la laissa sans voix…Rien ! Plus personne…Ils n'étaient plus là ! Elle tourna la tête vers les étages et elle les vit. Patty, tenant Marius par la main, montait vers l'étage des septièmes années. Et Marius, le sourire aux lèvres, ne semblait pas mécontent de son sort.

Jordan avait les yeux grands ouverts. Voyait-elle bien son meilleur ami, garçon intelligent Et préfet, tomber au creux de la main de Patty ?

Elle laissa échapper un rire léger. Merlin ! Patty faisait vraiment ce qu'elle voulait des hommes ! Ca lui avait pris quoi ? Une minute ?

Elle soupira. Après tout, ils étaient assez grands pour gérer leur histoire de cœur…si on pouvait appeler « ça » de cette façon.

**X x X x X**

Au final, elle s'ennuyait toujours.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle prit ses affaires et se rendit à son cours de l'après midi. Potion.

Bien entendu, elle excellait dans cette discipline. Combien de soirées avait-elle passées auprès d'un chaudron lors de ces premières années d'études ?

Elle chassa ses pensées et s'assit dans la salle. Elle serait seule pour ce cours, leur professeur ayant divisé la classe en deux. Si on suivait la logique, Patty aurait du se trouver avec elle : Meryl, O'Neil…mais cette petite maligne sortait a l'époque avec un dénommé Allsbird et bon…elle avait charmé slughorn pour changer de groupe. Ce dernier avait accepté avec joie. Il adorait Patty.

Quand il fut le moment de faire la potion, Jordan se pressa d'aller chercher les ingrédients.

« Bien vous avez deux heures…tachez de bien doser les ingrédients pour un effet optimal » _Le professeur longeait les rangs de sa démarche chaloupée_.

Elle se mit au travail. Elle connaissait bien cette potion. Cela irait vite et le professeur la laisserait surement sortir avant l'heure. Celui-ci appréciait beaucoup Jordan. Il l'avait invité de nombreuses fois a son club mais elle avait gentiment refusé de s'y rendre la plupart du temps. Il continuait pourtant de l'inviter… La dernière fois qu'elle s'y était rendue, c'était en quatrième année…Elle avait détesté. Mais tant pis, si son professeur voulait la favoriser parce qu'elle venait d'une grande famille, et bien Soit ! Qu'il le fasse elle s'en moquait !

Elle ajouta la queue de salamandre.

On était déjà au mois de novembre et elle avait l'impression que toute sa vie avait été chamboulée plus que ces six dernières années. Déjà, son amitié avec Patty et Marius avait pris une tout autre tournure. Il n'était désormais plus rare de les voir tous les trois, discuter, s'amuser. Jordan semblait, plus ouverte, accessible peut être. D'ailleurs de nombreuses personnes la regardaient dans les couloirs.

Elle restait toujours froide et distante avec les autres pourtant. Toujours aussi fière et bornée, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Et même si Jordan était heureuse de pouvoir s'afficher avec ses amis, il lui était intolérable d'être considéré comme ces midinettes, ne plus être respectée, crainte peut être. Elle ne le supportait pas.

Elle rajouta de la coriandre et la potion devient indigo. Parfait. Elle se leva et apporta sa potion au professeur.

« Parfait miss Meryl ! Comme d'habitude. Oh vous pouvez sortir…Passez au club la prochaine fois j'ai de nouveaux arrivages qui pourraient vous intéresser… »

« Oui oui j'y penserais… » Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

Elle sortit de la salle. Que pourrait-elle faire maintenant ?

Merlin ce qu'elle s'ennuyait.

**N&T**

Sirius avait fini ses cours un peu plus tôt. Son emploi du temps lui laissait du temps libre le vendredi après midi. Il en profitait pour corriger les copies. Boulot auquel il aurait très bien pu se passer. Soyons clair.

Il était a ce travail ennuyeux et allait arrêter lorsque son regard tomba sur la copie suivante (« le destin s'acharne ») : Jordan Meryl.

Son écriture était fluide, droite, tranché : le sort d'illusion. Il lu avec attention son contenu…brillant. Il grogna d'autant plus.

Cette fille le mettait hors de lui. Comment une petite diablesse pouvait être aussi intelligente. Il avait voulu se venge d'elle pendant ses deux mois mais aucune occasion ne s'était présentée. Il espérait la battre au quidditch depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était capitaine mais quelle victoire ? Ca ne serait pas assez dur pour elle ! Elle ne devait même pas savoir qu'il aidait à l'entrainement de la maison ennemie des serpents.

Non ! Il fallait voir plus loin que les notes, les cours (puisqu'elle ne cessait de l'ignorer complètement) et le quidditch.

Elle le détestait…il ne la connaissait pas.

Il grogna. Cette fille allait le rendre dingue.

Prenant sa cape, il sortit prendre l'air. Et c'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il trouva la solution à son problème.

« Comme on se retrouve ma jolie Tu m'as manqué tu sais… »

« Je manque à tout le monde, ce n'est pas nouveau Avery ! » _Cette voix…_

« Tu tu tu…Meryl ! Ca te perdra de ne pas reconnaitre ceux qui en valent la peine ! »

« L'important est de reconnaitre les imbéciles non ? Pousse toi tu me gènes »_ Sa voix était glaciale._

« Meryl…Meryl, n'as-tu donc rien appris de tes erreurs ? Le fait de revoir ton très cher professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne t'a donc rien appris ? Sa petite frimousse, son attitude de don juan que tu détestes tant… Ne t'es tu pas rappelé de ton ami, traitre à serpentard ? »

« La ferme Avery ! »

« Oh aurais touché un point sens… »

Sirius n'entendit plus qu'il ne le vit le sort partir ! Et un fracas d'armure.

« Parle encore une fois Avery ! Un seul petit mot de ta bouche et je peux te jurer que je te le ferais regretter pour le restant de tes jours. Je ferais de ta vie un tel enfer que tu me supplieras de m'arrêter. Ma famille est influente, et je suis puissante Avery ! Et toi, pauvre misérable, tu n'es rien à coté ! Parle encore une fois et je t'écraserai comme le vulgaire insecte que tu es. Suis-je bien clair ? _Rien _Suis-je bien clair Avery ? _Eclair lumineux_

« Ou...oui »

« Je n'ai pas entendu »

« Oui Meryl ! »

« Bien ! »

Sirius entendit des bruits de talons claqués à l'autre bout du couloir.

Alors c'est ça, elle avait des choses à cacher… ? Et qui plus est, son attitude de don juan l'exaspérait. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'elle y résisterait ? IL découvrirait ce qu'elle cache, et elle découvrira qu'il ne fait pas sous estimer le talent de Sirius black.

Ragaillardi, il retourna à ses appartements avec le sourire.

OOO

_Voila le chapitre 5. Le chapitre 6 est déjà écrit mais il faut que je le tape à l'ordi..._

_J'espère que ca vous a plu !_

_Bisous_

_N'oubliez pas la reviews…_


	6. Chapter5 If I tell you I’m stronger W

Alors déjà bonjour a toutes et a tous

Alors déjà bonjour a toutes et a tous !!

J'espère que vous allez bien…Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont reviewer ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !! JE voulais répondre par mail mais je beugue un peu alors je vais le faire là hé hé !

Dans ce chapitre on voit la petite évolution dans le comportement de Jordan !

Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture… Et pas très cjoyeux…enfin vous verrez si vous êtes au rendez vous (j'espère !!)

.

.

**misslalou25 **: Merci pour ta review…je trouvais que l'épilogue au début sonnerait mieux...contente que ca t'ai plu…bisous…

**Juliette** : Je ne sais pas si on peut classer ça parmi les histoires géniales, mais contente que tu aimes !

**Lilichoco** : J'aime bcp méryl aussi… son ton cinglant me fait rire !

**Malilite** : Merci pour le compliment ! Tu comprendras que je ne peux pas trop répondre a ta question sur la durée de la relation Sirius Jordan…Tu verras…En fait j'ai deux options…on verra !

**Lorena fostine **: La suite est là ! Merci d'être au rendez vous bisous

**Lili **: non le serpy n'est PAS régulus…mais ça aurait pu être une idée…Les explications viendront plus tard !

**INCONNU **: Moi aussi j'ai envie de les mettre ensemble…mais le jeu de chat et de souris m'amuse énormément…alors ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite :

**Elayna Black **: Merci pour la review ! Oui Sirius va se faire prendre au jeu…niark

Et enfin merci à celles qui m'ont mise en alerte, **KAlahane, elle était une fois**… (J'espère que je n'en ai oublié aucune… !)…en espérant qu'elles laisseront un petit com' pour me dire ce qu'elles en ont pensé !!

Bien il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaité une

BONNE LECTURE !

Ps : Reviews ??

**Chapter**** 5: If I tell you I'm stronger ...Will you answer?**

Il y avait réfléchie cette semaine…le matin quand il se levait, il y pensait…le midi quand il mangeait… le soir quand il se couchait…

Qu'avait il bien pu faire a Jordan MERYL ?...il ne se souvenait pas de cette fille. Elle détestait son allure de don juan mais il était sur, Certain qu'il n'était pas sorti avec elle. Que pouvait-elle cacher ? Et SURTOUT ! De QUI parlait Avery ??

Sirius ne pouvait pas laissé tomber. Cette fille le hantait jour et nuit et cela le rendait insupportable !

La veille il s'était acharné sur l'équipe de quidditch. Il les avait trouvés…minables ! Oui, Minable…Et dire qu'à son équipe, griffondor était en tête de liste, la meilleure équipe inégalée pendant 6 ans…depuis 'entrée de James en définitive. Elle avait tous les ans reçu la coupes des quatre maisons en fin d'année et de nombreux trophée pour les joueurs…Et voila Qu'aujourd'hui…tout avait volé en éclat, les joueurs étaient mauvais, les tirs imprécis.

Quand il avait vu cela sur le terrain rajouté au problème Meryl, il n'avait su se contenir. Exécrable, il les avait fait travailler jusqu'à tard le soir, les joueurs en avaient pris pour leur frais et en étaient ressorti exténué. Peu importe c'était pour leur bien…et celui de Sirius, au moins il avait un peu décompressé. Pourtant il était quand même rentré bougon à ses appartements… Maudite garce !

Arriverait-il à se la sortir de l'esprit ?

Il avait voulu se reposer par la suite mais à peine fut il allongé sur son lit qu'il apprit une nouvelle qui lui fit momentanément oublié son élève.

N&T

« Ferme la tu veux bien ? »

« …si jolie et… »

« Silencio » _L'adolescent ne pouvait désormais plus parlé…_

Il jetait un Jordan un regard noir tandis que cette dernière retournait a ses occupations, autrement dit l'écoute de son professeur de sortilège, ne se souciant plus de son camarade. Marius, puisqu'il s'agissait bien de ce dernier, lui faisait de grands signes et quelques élèves présents gloussèrent devant ses mouvements loufoques…mais Jordan n'en avait que faire...elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Elle continuait de prendre des notes rigoureusement sans tenir compte du désespoir de son ami…quoique pour l'instant, Jordan avait rayé de son vocabulaire ce mot maudit…

Elle ne voulait plus entendre une seule seconde la voix de Marius lui conter les exploits sexuels de Patty… L'entendre parler d'autres filles, elles s'en moquaient…mais pour l »'heure elle ne pouvait décemment pas imaginer patty et MArius ensemble en train de … vous voyez…non pas que Jordan soit prude…non ! Elle avait déjà eu des expériences…mais s'en était trop ! Elle fit une grimace !

Cela faisait 2 semaines que ces deux là sortaient ensemble…se bécotant à longueur de journée…bon ça ! Elle pouvait le supporter…mais les entendre parler de l'autre quand il se retrouvait seul avec Jordan…ça commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs…Elle n'en pouvait plus…

« Si jolie, si goûteuse, si tendre, si souple… » Non ! Vraiment ! Marius avait eu que ce qu'il méritait et elle ne supprimerait le sort que s'il se décidait à changer de refrain avec elle…Ne pouvait il pas après tout avoir la décence de ne pas lui faire part de leurs ébats ? De se taire ? Et de lui demander de ses nouvelles…a ELLE !

Chaque jour, elle se ressassait dans sa tête la scène avec Avery…Ca faisait longtemps que personne ne lui avait pas parlé sur ce ton…elle ne laissera plus personne retenter l'expérience…il en était hors de question…si les élèves de poudlard pensait qu'elle était devenu plus gentille, il se trompait lourdement et allait en subir les conséquences si cela venait a se reproduite…elle le jurait.

Avery pour sa part, avait semble-t-il compris le message puisqu'il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Il la fixait d'un regard torve quelque fois mais un simple regard de Jordan en échange lui faisait baisser le sien. Elle avait cru entendre qu'après leur altercation, il avait du se rendre a l'infirmerie…tant mieux…que ça lui serve de leçon !

La sonnerie la tira de ses réflexions. Elle commença à ranger ses affaires lorsqu'une main lui saisi violemment le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Se retournant a la volée, elle tomba nez a nez avec Marius…Elle l'avait totalement oublié celui la… D'un geste souple, elle lança le contre sort et partit sans demander son reste…elle n'avait pas trop envie de parler avec lui près la séance de torture qu'il lui faisait subir jour après jour…

Du coin de l'œil, il lui sembla que Marius avait fait un pas dans sa direction mais il bifurqua lui aussi…Sans doute s'était il rappelé que lui avait cours maintenant !

De toute façon elle n'avait pas envie de le voir…qu'allait il lui dire ? Que le corps de Patty était sublime, qu'elle lui faisait ressentir des choses inconnues ? Qu'il était…amoureux ? S'il savait combien de personne avait pensé ça avant lui ? S'il savait combien de personnes étaient venue me demander des conseils pour être avec Patty…me demander si cette dernière était amoureuse d'eux…Pathétique! Ils en étaient tous ressortis avec un sort bien senti !

Elle continuait de marcher sans direction précise, les tableaux sur son chemin la saluait, la suivait des yeux, et il lui semblait même que l'un deux passait de tableaux en tableaux pour la suivre…mais qu'importe…tout était silencieux. Elle avait une heure de trous, les autres devaient être en cours, ou dans la grande salle ou ailleurs…tant que personne ne venait la déranger ils pouvaient bien être n'importe ou… !

Elle passa pourtant devant un groupe d'élève assis sur un muret. Ils semblaient s'entraîner…Là non plus elle ne s'y intéressa pas…quelle importance pour elle s'ils ne savaient même pas lancer un sort ?

« Non tu dois bien prononcer le expelliarmus…comme le professeur black te l'a dit David ! »

Black…Elle ralentit quelque peu…mais repris vite la marche ! Black ! Depuis son altercation avec lui, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à l'ignorer. Lors de ses cours, elle appliquait ce qui lui demandait sans réflexion, ni regard. Rien qui montrerait un quelconque intérêt pour lui. Elle ne répondait pas aux nombreuses piques qui lui lançait et cela le rendait furieux…tant mieux…Puisque les cours de défenses étaient devenus de plus en plus ennuyeux pour elle…au moins elle avait le plaisir de voir son professeur se mettre en rogne. Et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle adorait ses moments !

Elle s'était doutée qu'après l'avoir giflé, il essaierait de se venger d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne savait pas trop de quelle manière, ainsi elle avait fait tout son possible pour qu'il n'ait rien à lui reprocher scolairement… S'il voulait jouer à ce jeu…

« …découvert enfin son identité… »

Des éclats de voix venant du couloir adjacent au sien la stoppèrent net. En parlant du loup… Elle s'approcha en silence de l'endroit ou se tenaient les deux hommes, puisqu preuve du contraire, black ne parlait pas tout seul…

« Pourquoi eux ? N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait correspondre ? »

« Si… » _Jordan haussa un sourcil…dumbledore ?_

« Et bien…ne serait ce pas lui ? » _black semblait inquiet_. _De quoi parlaient-ils ?_

« Et bien il est clair que désormais, le choix ne se pose plus…nous protégerons l'autre, mais en attendant c'est Harry que nous devons cacher ! Et le plus tôt possible! … Je m'en chargerais dans un premier temps, nous verrons comment évoluera les choses… »

« Ne faudrait il pas qu'il vienne ici avec des membres de l'or…3

« Je ne pense pas Sirius, si Voldemort l'apprenait… »

Les voix s'estompèrent au fur et à mesure. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Qui était Harry ?

N&T

« Le temps est venu pour moi de tuer l'élu…Soyez sur que ce gamin ne restera pas longtemps en vie face a moi ! »

Il esquissa un sourire à ces mots. Bientôt le seigneur de ténèbres sera le plus puissant…

N&T

« Alors ta journée ? » _Elle_ _avait retrouvé patty au dîner dans la grande salle…Seule._

« J'ai du supporter Mar ' toute la journée…comment penses tu que ma journée s'est passée pat ? » _Cela la fit sourire_.

« Oui…à croire que mon charme ne faiblit pas… »

Jordan leva les yeux vers elle. Elle était vraiment jolie, il n'y avait rien à redire là dessus. Mais se rendait elle compte que c'était d'elle et de Marius qu'elle parlait ? Marius et non un quelconque abruti sans cervelle, totalement insignifiant pour nous ?

« Il va s'en briser les ailes…tu le sais ? » _Patty_ _la regarda fixement quelques instants pour finalement baissé les yeux vers son assiette qu'elle commença à picorer._

« … il sait a qui s'attendre…il l'a toujours su ! Je ne lui ai jamais rien caché ! »

« Pat'…c'est de Marius que l'on parle et pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sais ce que tu leur fais…pourquoi lui ? »

« Je… » _Elle fixait toujours son assiette d'un air concentré._

« Tu… ? » _Meryl la regardait…perplexe._

Quand il s'agissait de garçon, patty était du genre loquace…appuyant sans gène sur les détails croustillant, genre de détails qu'on pourrait volontiers se passer lors des repas mais qui nous font quand même hurler de rire (« intérieurement on s'entend bien »)

Et la…aussi épatant que ça puisse être, elle restait sans voix ! Sans voix après deux semaines … la plus longue relation qu'elle ait eut, si on passe son histoire brève mais passionnante avec le prof de vol sans neurones.

« Tu l'aimes ? » _La voix de Meryl frémissait… Elle exécrait ce mot…_

Jordan devait bien s'avouer qu'elle appréhendait la réponse. ET si elle répondait oui ? Si elle lui disait que Marius était celui que son cœur avait choisi ? Elle se sentie très seule soudainement. Et pourtant n'aurait elle pas du être heureuse pour ses meilleurs amis ? Pour leur bonheur ? Merlin était elle aussi égoïste que cela ? Ne pas leur vouloir du bonheur parce qu'on lui avait interdit le sien ? Voulait elle les garder que pour elle pour ne pas se retrouver seule…de nouveau ? « Je t'aime tu sais ? » Elle chassa en vitesse cette pensée de son esprit…NON ! Il était hors de question qu'elle y pense…que lui arrivait-il bon sang ?

Elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue cette gamine de 14 ans…Trop vaniteuse et arrogante certes mais si éperdument amoureuse…si seulement cela s'était passé autrement ? Aurait-elle accepté le fait que patty puisse aimer Marius ? Elle soupira…troublée.

« Oh tu sais… » _Jordan revint brusquement a Patty._ « Non ! …Enfin je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui…non…Je l'aime bien…je l'apprécie, on passe de bons moment ensemble…c'est…très agréable ! »

Elle avait le visage entre ses mains, l'assiette avait été repoussée plus loin, vide. Elle ne regardait pas directement Jordan mais un point au dessus de son sourcil…

Non sans remords, Jordan éprouva un léger soulagement…elle ne l'aimait pas….Mais Marius ?

N&T

Elle n'avait pas voulu rentrer immédiatement au cachot après le diner. Elle avait quitté patty qui s'était empressée de rejoindre Marius. Ses pas l'avait guidé jusqu'au 7ème étage de l'aile ouest…Peu de personne venait trainer ici le soir. Il y faisait plus sombre que dans les couloirs du bas…c'était beaucoup moins romantique que la tour d'astronomie…plus froid, plus effrayant. Les classes y étaient désaffectées servant de débarras. (« Grisant » pensa t elle)

Pour sa part, elle adorait cet endroit. C'était calme, paisible. L'ambiance sombre et le son unique de ses pas sur le dallage lui donnait une impression d'espace…de grandeur à sa mesure.

Continuant son chemin par automatisme, elle bifurqua et se retrouva en face d'une énorme fenêtre dont les vitres étaient brisées…laissant juste quelques pics de verre sur son contour.

Elle s'assit sur son rebord et contempla l'extérieur. Il faisait gris. Pas une seule étoile, une seule zone claire. Le ciel était chargé. Il faisait froid. Elle resserra sa cape autour d'elle. Bientôt décembre arrivera et les vacances avec. Ces parents avaient souhaité qu'elle rentre…ils voulaient lui annoncer quelque chose d'important. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, Jordan n'avait jamais passé de vacances de noël en compagnie de ses parents, ces derniers préférant la savoir à poudlard qu'avec eux a leurs innombrables cocktails…

C'est pourquoi quand elle avait reçu une lettre la semaine précédente, elle avait été surprise…encore plus quand elle s'était aperçu qu'elle était signée de la main de son père…d'habitude, seule sa mère se chargeait de ce genre de paperasse. Elle avait donc été plus que curieuse de son contenu.

Elle s'était alors levée de table pour se réfugier dans un endroit tranquille pour la lire

Elle la sortir de sa poche.

_Jordan, ma fille,_

_Je sais qu'il n'a jamais été convenu de ton retour au manoir pour noël mais un fait nouveau qui doit t'être informé nous pousse, ta mère et moi-même a changé nos projet…_

_Nous t'attendrons donc à la gare._

_Toute mon affection,_

_Ton père._

Sa lettre était douce, agréable mais il était clair qu'ici le choix ne lui était pas accordé. Elle rentrerait donc a noël…s'ennuierait au possible avec pour seule compagnie des elfes de maisons défraichis.

Dehors, il pleuvait.

« Vous ne dormez pas ? »

N&T

Pas un bond, ni un tressaillement. Elle était restée stoïque. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir, il en était certain. Elle lisait quand il était arrivé. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans une queue haute, ses quelques mèches frontales retenues par un serre-tête verre bouteille, qui lui donnait un air sévère.

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux avant de lui répondre, sarcastique

« Bien sur que si je dors…d'ailleurs, il serait peut être préférable que je me réveille, mon doux rêve prend allure de cauchemar en votre présence. »

Il se surprit à esquisser un sourire. Toujours aussi acerbe. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole…

« Mon plaisir n'en sera que meilleur… »

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accouda à la fenêtre sur laquelle elle était assise.

N&T

Pendant de longues minutes, aucun d'eux ne parla…un silence agréable s'était installé entre eux sans qu'aucun ne daigne le briser, aussi plonger dans leur pensée qu'ils l'étaient. De temps a autre, ils se jetaient des coups d'œil comme pour vérifier l'état de l'autre. Pourtant, le silence resta intact.

Jordan se risque à regarder son professeur, ce dernier fixant d'un œil vide la forêt interdite plongée à l'heure actuel dans l'obscurité. Il ne sourcillait pas et ne semblait pas percevoir le regard de son élève posé sur lui.

Elle scruta ses traits, de ses cheveux d'ébène tombant négligemment sur son visage, de son nez droit et sa bouche fiche et tendre.

Elle le détestait pour être resté le même, si beau, intelligente mais terriblement exécrable…alors qu'elle avait tellement changé…qu'on l'avait tellement changé, qu'il l'avait changé…détruite serait peut être le mot. Elle détourna le regard.

Elle avait voulu montrer à tous qu'elle était la meilleure, dès sa première année. Montrer que Jordan Meryl n'tait pas une première année comme les autres…qu'elle se distinguait en tout point par son talent, son éducation, son savoir. Et elle avait réussi dans un premier temps. Tous la respectaient, la jalousaient même pour certains. Elle avait les faveurs de tous, des professeurs aux élèves un peu plus âgés qui la trouvaient ambitieuse. Elle avait adoré ça ! Elle était première de sa promotion, joueuse de quidditch dès sa cinquième année à serpentard…Sa vie était d'ores et déjà toute tracée. Puis elle l'avait rencontré et toutes ses certitudes étaient tombées à l'eau. Il l'avait guidé, se montrant attentif, lui avait fait connaitre des talents qu'elle ne possédait pas…elle l'avait jalousé au début et avec le temps, apprenant à le connaitre…ils étaient devenus inséparable. Dans sa maison, tous s'étaient demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver…elle était une gamine après tout…

Puis, elle avait tout foutu en l'air…elle l'avait trahi.

Et aussi beau que cela fut, le peu de temps que ça a duré, ça n'a entrainé que des problèmes. La fin de l'année est arrivée, chacun est partie de son coté et plus personne ne s'est revu. Ils avaient choisi leur voix…différemment. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle s'était souvent demandé comment cela se passerait si elle revoyait l'un d'eux…c'était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Et pourtant avec black…elle aurait pu rester indifférente. Il était fautif certes, mais c'était plus la stupidité qui le guidait…

Mais, comment pourrait-elle lui pardonner ? C'était d'elle que venait les problèmes mais sans son intervention, les choses n'auraient peut être pas suivi ce chemin. Elle ferma les yeux. Repenser à ça lui était douloureux. Autant que 3 années auparavant.

Elle avait cessé d'y penser…rejetant dans un coin de son esprit ses pensées sombres. Depuis 2 mois, elles se faisaient un malin plaisir de lui rappeler... Black, Avery, les amours de Patty et Marius.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait à merlin ?

« A quoi tu penses ? _» Il avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle de lui adressé la parole. _

Elle s'était retournée vivement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Devait-elle répondre ?

« …Au pourquoi je vous hais ! » _Elle_ _avait hésité. Mais au final, cela semblait être la meilleure réponse…et la moins erronée._

« Et pourquoi ?...A part mon coté don juan que tu exècres tant ? »

Jordan le regarda quelques secondes. Sa phrase était a peu de choses près celle dite par Avery…Avait il entendu leur discussion ?

Il s'était rapproché d'elle doucement…Il avait désormais la tète près de ses cheveux, à coté de son oreille. (« Qu'elle sent bon… ») Ils étaient tellement proche désormais.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent tout proche l'une de l'autre. Leur respiration se faisait entendre…leur souffle venant chatouillé la bouche de l'autre. Sirius déglutit.

« Je vous hais ! » _Elle fixait sa bouche de ses yeux clairs. Son souffle était irrégulier_.

Sirius approcha ses lèvres, qu'il humidifia, au coin de celles de Jordan. Elle était pétrifiée. Pourquoi ne bougeait elle pas ?

« Parce que je te rappelle ce traitre a serpentard ? » _il avait susurré ces mots mais cela eu sur elle l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle se figea encore plus, se tendit. Puis dans un sursaut inconscient, se recula, semblant reprendre conscience de la personne qui se trouvait devant elle_.

« Qui est il d'ailleurs… » _Continua t il sur sa lancée en reprenant son ton ordinaire_ ?

« Et Qui est Harry ? » _Sirius pâlit à ces paroles_.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, secouant la tête au bout d'un instant comme pour chasser une mouche désagréable et partit rapidement loin de lui. Pour s'arrêter aussitôt. Il l'entendit soupirer et reprendre sa marche.

« Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça Meryl…tu n'es pas assez forte contre moi ! »

N&T

La première semaine de décembre avait pris ses marques a poudlard, emmenant avec elle, on lot de neige, de glace et de froid…Désormais, les élèves sortaient mini de leur cape, bonnet gants que pour des raisons scolaire, et les rares aventuriers en sortaient avec un rhume coriace.

Ceux-ci s'accumulaient d'ailleurs à une vitesse phénoménale. L'infirmière était surchargée. Marius et son homologue féminin avaient même été réquisitionnés pour aider celle-ci à administrer les traitements aux élèves.

En définitive, peu se pressaient dehors…pourtant.

Ce matin là, Jordan avait fait lever son équipe de quidditch pour un entrainement. Leur premier match se déroulerait avant les vacances, et elle voulait se parer à toutes éventualités. Elle y avait réfléchi toute la nuit...

« Allez ! Changez-vous, je vous ai apporté vos équipements. Je vous attends sur le terrain ! Pas de retard ! » _Elle avait déjà perdu assez de temps a essayé de lever son équipe_…

Tous étaient presque endormi, somnolent sur l'épaule de leur partenaire ou dans le creux de leur cou quand Jordan avait le dos tourné. Ils grognaient pourtant personne n'osa ouvertement s'opposer a cet entrainement matinal. Il était clair pour eux que Jordan était un bon capitaine. Grace à elle l'année précédente, ils avaient gagné la coupe.

Ils avaient travaillé d'arrache pied, certes, mais la récompense avait été grandiose. Cela faisait sept années que Serpentard n'avait rien reçu !

Toutefois, quand ils sortirent des vestiaires, peu était aussi transigeant et de nombreuses contestations s'élevèrent. Jamais encore ils n'avaient du se lever a 6 heures du matin en plein mois de décembre pour jouer….

« Merlin on va attraper la mort… »

« T'as fumé trop de racines de doxys ? »

« Plutôt un doloris ! »

« …dans ce froid ? Non ! »

« TAISEZ-vous !! » Je VEUX le silence !! » _Ils se calmèrent peu à peu_. « Vous avez froid ? »_ ils acquiescèrent._ « Vous tremblez, vous ne vous sentez pas capable de jouer ? » _nouveau hochement de tête._ « BIEN ! C'est ce que je voulais ! »

Les protestations s'élevèrent de nouveau mais elles furent cette fois encore réprimées par le capitaine.

« Ecoutez ! Ecoutez !...Nous allons jouer contre les serdaigle pour ce premiers match et vous savez tout comme moi qu'ils ont une très bonne voire excellente équipe cette année et qu'il sera difficile de les battre ! Mais nous pouvons et nous DEVONS être les meilleurs ! Si vous pouvez jouer parfaitement frigorifié, sans visibilité, alors le jour du match, nous serons PARFAITS ! Et c'est ce que je veux ! La PERFECTION ! Des questions ? »

« On va geler Meryl et on pourrait se blesser. Tomber malade pour le match ! » _S'exclame un des joueurs._

« J'ai prévu un système de réchauffement si le froid se fait trop sentir sur votre corps. Plus de questions ? … Alors en piste ! » _C'était un ordre._

« La visibilité est bonne » _Un poursuiveur._

« Plus pour longtemps ! » _Meryl leva sa baguette et un épais brouillard apparu sur le terrain. L'air fut soudain chargé d'humidité et de fines gouttelettes perlèrent sur les joueurs._ « Allons-y »

Jordan voyait chaque mouvement de ses joueurs, son sort ne faisant effet que sur les autres. Leur jeu, au départ timide, se fit plus prononcé et engagé au fur et a mesure des minutes. Le souaffle volait de mains en mains. Il fut lâché a plusieurs reprise pourtant. Jordan ne lâcherait pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas atteint le meilleur d'eux même…et ils en étaient loin.

Soudain, un cognard passa à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Carlson ! » _Ce dernier vola dans sa direction. Elle lui fit signe de se poser_.

« Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas du l'envoyer sur toi ! » _Elle le fixait sans piper mots._

« Il est passé trop près, ça aurait pu te blesser et dans le brouillard je n'ai pas vu que c'était toi ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu crois faire la » _En haut, les joueurs continuaient de jouer sans se préoccuper d'eux._

« Je …quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu crois faire là ? » _redit elle plus distinctement_.

« Et bien…hum…je m'excuse ! »

« ET quel poste occupes tu déjà ? »

« …batteur… » _Il avait l'air de plus en plus perplexe._

« Ah tu crois ? _» il ne répondit pas_. « Tu crois que ce que tu fais c'est jouer au quidditch…batteur de surcroit ? » _Il hocha faiblement la tête_. « Et bien laisse moi te dire que tu as tout faux. A moins que jouer comme une midinette Carlson s'appelle être batteur. Si tu veux jouer comme ça ! Va chez les Griffons…pas ici ! »

« Quoi ? Mais attends Meryl ! »

« Non je n'attends pas !...Tu es batteur bon sang ! Tu crois que lancer un cognard aussi loin des joueurs peut les déstabiliser ?...non ! Je veux que tu frappes ! »

« Mais on ne voit rien ! » _Il devenait plus virulent._

« Pas de mais ! Je veux te voir agressif ! Et pas une vulgaire fillette ! Regarde moi ça ! » _Elle le poussa légèrement et il partit en arrière. _« Pas capable de rester sur tes jambes, qu'est ce que ca doit être sur un balai ! »

« Je…Meryl ! Arrête ça ! »

« Arrêtez quoi ? De te dire que tu ne vaux rien ? » _Il voulu frapper Meryl mais se retint_. « Oui vas y ! C'est ce que je veux allez ! » _Il se recula. Elle s'avança vers lui avec force ! Et le poussa violemment._

« Allez pousse moi ! Allez qu'est ce que tu attends ! Je suis ton adversaire et sur le terrain tu n'es qu'un minable ! Allez pousse moi frappe ! » _Elle le repoussa fortement_. « Allez ! » _Encore._

Elle allait refrapper quand, voyant le geste, Carlson riposte. Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Meryl. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte mais qu'importe. Elle a ce qu'elle veut. Il a sur son visage une expression féroce.

« Voila John ! C'est ça que je veux sur le terrain ! T'es batteur et pas une gamine par morgane ! Ne leur fais aucun cadeau. Fais leur mordre la poussière et n'ait pas peur d'abimer leur minois…filles compris ! »

Il resta planter là.

« …allez ! En piste. Oh et pour la protection. Oublie ! C'est le rôle de Davis ! »

Ils enfourchèrent leur balai…et se mêlèrent de nouveau au jeu…

« Bien ! Maintenant la partie commence vraiment ! Faites attention aux cognards…Ils vont être violents ! » _S'écria-t-elle a toute l'équipe._

N&T

« Bienvenue mesdames et messieurs au 1er match de cette saison qui opposera Serdaigle et Serpentard ! » Une _salve d'applaudissement s'éleva de toute part des tribunes_. « Les serdaigle arrivent avec a leur tête leur capitaine : Peter Thomas, batteur avec Adria Evans, suivis des poursuiveurs : Doris Lands, Gari green et Calista O'Brien, leur gardien : Stew Finlay et enfin leur talentueux attrapeur Julian Grant ! »

Il semblait que les bleus et bronze étaient en ébullition. Plus que des applaudissements, des hurlements s'y mêlaient avec intensité, scandant les noms des joueurs avec fierté.

« Et maintenant, l'équipe de Serpentard menée par la non moins connue Jordan Meryl ! Poursuiveur avec Brent Gardison et Ernest Fulbert ! Suivis des batteurs : John Carlson et Stan Finlay, du gardien Julius Rowley et enfin de leur attrapeur Pacôme Brown ! »

Les capitaines se serrèrent la main. Puis le coup de sifflet de madame Bibine retentit, ce qui marque le début du match.

Le temps était assez obscurcit par de gros nuages. Il faisait froid.

« Le souaffle est lancé, aussitôt rattrapé par Meryl qui file à vive allure ver les buts adverse. Elle fond en piquet vers le sol, lâchant en vol le souaffle rattrapé par Fulbert qui tire et qui Marque ! 10-0 pour Serpentard ! Le souaffle est relancée, rattrapé par les serdaigle cette fois ! AH ! ATTENTION ! Oh…Green vient de se faire percuter violemment par un cognard lancé par Carlson. Gardison reprend la balle, feinte sur Lands et O'brien, lance a Meryl qui fonce vers les buts et MARQUE ! 20-0 pour Serpentard…Les serpentard semblent avoir une excellente équipe cette année mais les serdaigle n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot. Ils repartent à l'attaque après avoir récupérer le souaffle… »

N&T

Sirius écoutait les commentaires d'une façon distraite. Il observait les techniques des joueurs de Meryl. Ils jouaient bien. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Plus que lorsqu'il était étudiant. A l'époque, il n'y avait aucune fille dans l'équipe de serpentard. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas eu de filles depuis des années… Chacun volait sans se soucier des autres, mais savaient à tout moment et presque instinctivement où se trouvaient les autres. Cela avait le don de surprendre les serdaigle que ne savaient donc jamais où le souaffle serait lancé.

Jordan, volait très bien. Pas autant que James qui avait un vol unique. Mais si elle avait été à griffondor, sans doute ce dernier n'aurait pas réfléchi une seule seconde avant de la prendre dans son équipe.

Quoiqu'il en soit, leur jeu était à la limite du parfait. Ils lâchaient quelques balles en attaque mais leur défense restait pour l'instant infaillible et n'avait réussi à être percé par les serdaigle, qui étaient menés 80-0. Ils auraient du fil à retordre.

« Les serdaigle sont dominés de tout leur jeu par des serpentard qui se surpasse. Le peu de point ne leur fera pourtant pas remporté le match si l'attrapeur de Serpentard l'attrape. Il devient capitale pour les Serdaigle de le trouver avant l'équipe adverse….Oh ! Vous avez vu ? C'était le vif ça ? OUI….OUI ! Les attrapeurs filent sans demander leur reste vers la petite balle dorée qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir se faire prendre. Brown et Grant filent dans sa direction à toute allure. Ils mènent une bataille acharnée, au coude à coude. Carlson réagit et lance un cognard vert Grant qui esquive adroitement et se remet a sa poursuite. Merlin ! Ce match est acharné ! Il semble qu'aucun d'eux n'arrive à se soustraire de l'autre…Je…Oh mais … Meryl semble vouloir aider son joueur et file de plein face vers Grant a toute vitesse. Si personne ne change de direction ils vont se percuter…ATTENTION !...Merlin...Grant est remonté en piquet, laissant le champ libre a Brown qui tend la main et…. » _Une explosion de joie s'élèvent de la tribune vert et argent. _« Serpentard GAGNE 250-30 !! »

Sirius sourit discrètement. Elle avait du cran. Au moment où il allait se lever et applaudir. Il se rassit aussi vite. Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

N&T

« Alors ? »

« Tu es sur ? Ca risque d'être dangereux non ? Si on me suivait je… »

« Dumbledore va t'y emmener ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis Lily et moi te voulons pour noël ! Harry aussi »

« Justement James ! J'adorerai venir mais… »

« Pas de mais… ! Ramènes toi où je viens ici te cherche sal cabot ! »

« Bon…okay ! A noël alors…Je vais te laisser vieux ! Le diner va commencer ! Embrasse Lily pour moi ! »

« Oh ! Je n'y manquerais pas… »

« Je me doute bien ! » _Sirius rit._

N&T

La victoire des Serpentard avait déchainé leur maison. Ils étaient pour l'instant en tête du championnat. Il faudrait désormais attendre le match après les vacances : Griffondor poufsouffle pour savoir quelle équipe serait contre la leur en final. Jordan rêvait d'être contre Griffondor.

Mais pour l'heure on était le 18 décembre et chacun se pressait de ranger et faire de l'ordre dans leur valise pour se rendre a préau lard. Le train allait partir un peu plus loin dans la soirée pour Londres où les élèves fêteront noël en famille.

Assise dans un compartiment avec Patty et Marius, Jordan se dit que sa dernière année ici n'était décidemment pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers ses amis qui s'embrassaient.

« …non…décidemment, tout change !... »

Voila le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu..Pour ma part j'ai bien aimé écrire la scène de quidditch et l'entrainement. Ca m'a beaucoup amusé.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bisous

Cath à pulte !


End file.
